A Place called Cullen World
by ican'tflylikethewind
Summary: Alice gets dumped. Bella hooks up. Rosalie is not sure. Emmett finds his love. Edward meets someone new. Jasper has to decide. Jacob has a new start. Or do they. Everything changes, things happen and the world turns upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Alice's POV

I feel the tear running down my cheek.

He has left.

Emmett has left me.

Gone forever.

Why………………………………………

I have done nothing wrong. I just hug another boy Jacob and he accuses me of cheating. I catch him kissing my sister Bella and he says that is different. No good jerk. He deserves NOBODY. He is not even worth the filth found in gutters.

Oh.

But how I miss him.

His bear hugs. His play boxing fights. I was so close to being Alice Cullen but I miss my chance. I blow it. I pop the balloon with the sharp needle called stupidity.

When I told Bella, over the phone , she said to keep strong and he left me so it is his lost. But after she said that I heard in the background some dude say

"Love, I have left her, we no longer have to be a secret."

His voice was roughly smooth and sounded like the voice of someone who used to give me bear hugs and pretend boxing fights.

The voice of my love.

The voice of Emmett.

He left me for her.

She knew I had heard his voice. She just said

"You are not worth him"

Before hanging up.

My sister and my first true love had joined and left me, trampled over me and spat on me. They had ruined me.

No.

They haven't.

Or have they?

There is not one person who would want to date me. Not one. Or maybe there is…………..

Maybe there's Jacob.


	2. Pay Back

Jacob's POV

God that chick was sexy and amazing to snog! Alice Cullen is so the one for me. Great in the kissing department, looks fit in a skirt and is outgoing, fun and pure lush! Get in there!!! I kissed her and pissed off her boyfriend, all in one night! I am a legend.

But the look on her face.

The look of regret.

Like the kiss was not worth it.

Like I was not worth it.

It hurt. The look hurt me. A lot. Similar to a kick in the balls…. BLOOMIN' PAINFUL!

Alice's POV

Should I do it?

Should I call him?

Should I say the kiss was the best thing that happened in my life and that I wanted to be more than friends?

No. I would be lying.

But would it make me happy?

Short – lived happiness?

Gawd! The life of girl like me is frickin' difficult!!! So many decisions. Too many. Why can I not go with the flow and make no decisions. Be independent and not give a damn; BECAUSE I DO GIVE A DAMN, I care about my life. But I shouldn't bring him into it. Jacob, I cannot break his heart. He looked like (and felt like) he was having the time of his life smooching me…………………….

No, I should break his stupid heart. Emmet broke mine and didn't give a single care, so why should I. Emmet is a guy and Jacob is a guy , so its payback time.

Prepare to be ruined Jacob Black.


	3. Pondering Thoughts

Jacob's POV

Jeez, some boys get it lucky don't they? Emmett, what a lucky, LUCKY boy. He has Alice, the most fit, kind-hearted yet wild girl ever. And to top it off he lives in this done-up posh place with his parents on the other side of town. While I live in an ancient piece of rubbish. I swear it has outlived our professor and THAT'S a record. No wonder Alice is head over heels in love with that lucky…………. Come on dude, man up, she's just a chick; there are loads more.

Oh. But when I saw that night, in that sexy tight outfit, showing off that figure to DIE for. GRRRRRRRRRR. Emmett you lucky JERK!!!!

Maybe she will call. Or maybe not. Or maybe. Or maybe not. Or maybe…..

JACOB BLACK GET A LIFE!!

Bella's POV

What have I done. He's my sister's true love. He broke my sister's heart. But he broke her heart for me. He wants to be with me. Do I want to be with him?

……………………..

Do I ? After all that has happened?........

……………………….

…………..

……

…. HELL YEAH!!!!

Alice's POV

My hands are shaking, trust me to make a big deal out of nothing. Nothing!! My heart got broken that is SOMEthing. Now sweet revenge

….. ok where is that old book with the numbers in it….. oh here we go.

*Flicking through pages*

Ah, J. J for Jacob.


End file.
